


You keep my heart warm

by claveldelaire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Polar Bears - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>AU.</b> Louis and Harry are polar bears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You keep my heart warm

**Author's Note:**

> *Harry's voice* "A massive thank you to Sabrina (bellybuttons here and evadiendo on tumblr) for being my beta and read my escroto multiple times."

Being a polar bear isn’t easy, Louis knows it well. His paws are always freezing and so is his bum. Luckily he has his special friend who is always warm.

Harry is the cool new polar bear in town, but he only pays attention to Louis. He comes from the North and is always warm. He doesn’t mind the cold ground so Louis is always on top of him.

Older polar bears watch them disapprovingly, because they are both male polar bears, but since Harry arrived to town, he’s only paid attention to Louis, and everybody knows Louis loves attention.

Louis has always been a bit naïve, so he doesn’t understand why Harry is hanging out with him, but Harry told him that they are ‘special friends’ and he seemed like he meant it. He usually licks clean Louis’ paws after an afternoon spent playing with mud and that’s enough for Louis to believe him.

A few months later, he’s sitting in a small ice-free patch, thinking about how he’s due to find a mate for life soon and start his own family when Harry places one of his big paws on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong, mate?” he asks, truly concerned.

“I think I don’t want a mate for mating purposes, if you know what I mean,” is Louis’ answer.

Harry sits next to him and looks to the horizon. “And what do you want?” inquires Harry.

“I want to lie with you all the time,” Louis says.

Harry wraps him with his arms and fits his head under Louis’ chin, “but I thought you wanted a big family.”

“Actually, now that I think about it, I already have a big family. Six siblings are enough, and besides, you keep my heart warm… I think I want you for life.”

Harry lifts his head and Louis looks down, their snouts meeting immediately after his eyes do the same. Harry licks his nose and breaks the kiss. “Lying with you all the time sounds like a good plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at claveldelaire :)


End file.
